


So, you call this love

by MoonlighTie



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlighTie/pseuds/MoonlighTie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul először látogatja meg Johnt az új otthonában.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, you call this love

Az ajtó lassan, komótosan kitárul, ahogyan azt John lomhán nyitja, és Paul már nem futhat sehová. Ott kell állnia, szótlanul, tettetve nyugodtságát, míg a szíve zavarosan zihál. Most a világ láthatja, hogy az ő egyetlen Paul McCartneyja összetörve, lesújtott tekintettel a fehér fenyőajtónak támaszkodik, még mindig leplezve félelmét.  
Már idejött, nincs visszaút. Pedig pár pillanattal ezelőtt még reménykedett, hogy John nem fogja beengedni. Hogy azt gondolja, csak egy újabb örült rajongó szórakozik vele, de legbelül jól tudta, hogy merészebb ő annál. – Még akkor is, ha tudta ki is jött hozzá. Ugyan pár percig elgondolkodott a dolgon, hogy érdemes-e kinyitni az ajtót, végül mégis így döntött, egy jókora görccsel a gyomrában.  
Paul lassan felemeli a tekintetét, ami találkozik John élénk, zöld szemeivel, amik csak érdektelenül bámulnak rá. Minden eltelt másodpercet egy örökkévalóságnak érez.  
A ritmusgitáros haja rövid, és egy bugyuta kerek szemüveg pihen az orrán, - olyan, amit még régen Paultól kapott. Szűk fekete hosszú ujjút visel, egy kopott farmerral, mint ahogy bármelyik lemezborítóján. Akár ez egyikből ki is mászhatott volna. Paul magában elmosolyodik, elképzelve őt, amint a szabadidejét a lemezen tölti, a polcon.  
Már jó pár éve nem látta, de így is könnyedén felismerné az utcán. Bármikor. John az John, ő meg ő. Ez azon is látszik, hogy a szokásos, fekete öltönyét vette fel. Ha előbb eszébe jutott volna ez a helyzet, biztos jobban kiöltözik. Így csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy a sálát gyorsan eldugta, és szélesen kigombolta az ingjét.  
John bambán végignéz rajta, majd gúnyosan felfortyan:  
\- Egy csésze teára, mi? – A hanglejtése semmit sem változott. Még mindig az a szarkasztikus semmirekellő, mint régen. Paul halványan elmosolyodik, mire a házigazda jobbra bólintja a fejét, ezzel hivatalosan is beinvitálja. Miután belépnek, gyorsan becsukja az ajtót, nehogy a beszélgetésből bármi is kiszivárogjon, az egyre gyanúsabbnak tűnő liftes fiúhoz.  
A lakás hófehér. Ez a minimalista, szemégetés teljesen jellemzi Yokot, Paul nem is várt mást. Sebesen lehúzza a cipőjét, ahogy eszébe jut a nő, és a japán szokásai, amik éveken keresztül tönkretették a kedvét.  
Eközben John lomhán a konyhába sétál, elkészíteni a teát. Ahogy kilép szótlanul az előszobából, elveszti minden tartását, amit eddig magára erőltetett. Mi a szart keresel itt, te idióta? Neked ez ilyen könnyen megy, hogy csak úgy képes vagy beugrani? Mintha mi sem történt volna? Ennyi, kibaszott év után? – ismétlődnek a mondatok a fejében. A homlokát lassan a szekrény tetejének szorítja, míg erősen összeszorítja az öklét. De rögtön felegyenesedik, mihelyst meghallja Paul lépteit. Megjátssza magát. Minden apró mozdulatával hazudik. Egyszerűen nem hagyhatja, hogy meglássa a basszusgitáros, menyire is ideges. Az nem történhet meg.  
\- Hol van Yoko, és a kicsi Sean? – kérdezi Paul higgadt hangon, ahogy ledobja magát a nappaliban lévő kanapéra. Ez a szoba is fehér. Még a zongora is. Mégis mi baja van ennek az ostoba japán nőcinek? – gondolja magában, mikor megakad a szeme a hangszeren.  
\- Elmentek L. A.-be – kiabálja John a konyhából, míg reszkető kezekkel próbálja kiönteni a kész, tűzforró teát.  
\- Akkor csak ketten vagyunk – feleli félhangosan. Kezdi megbánni, hogy idejött. Ennyi év után, ez az első alkalom, hogy egy városban voltak, és ahogy Paul meghallotta John egyik dalát a rádióban, összeszedte minden bátorságát, és eljött. Nem gondolt előre, csak úgy idekocsikázott. Hülyeség volt.  
\- Micsoda? – huppan le szembe John, miután egy fehér csészét nyom Paul kezébe.  
\- Mi van L. A.-ben? – motyogja a friss teát szürcsölve. Majdnem összeragadnak tőle az ajkai, annyira cukros. Mint mindig, amikor John csinálja.  
\- Tényleg azért jöttél, hogy erről beszélgessünk? – szólal meg John érces hangon. Még csak nem is tud Paul szemébe nézni, csak oldalra pislog.  
\- Mégis mit kellene mondanom? – válaszolja mereven, rezzenéstelen arccal. Erre a ritmusgitáros megrezzen. Nem tud válaszolni. Egy nyamvadt szó sem akar kibújni a száján.  
Az egész lakást rideg, száraz hangulat járja át. Mindketten egy keményszívű álarcot erőltetnek magukra, de így is látják egymáson a félelmet. Reszketnek attól, hogy mi lesz a másik következő mondata, mozdulata. Az egész helyzet olyan megmagyarázhatatlanul kényelmetlen, és feszült.  
John még zoknit sem visel, de Paul lábai majd csak lefagynak, ezért felhúzza őket, és rájuk ül. Erre John elvigyorodik, míg a basszusgitáros arcába még mindig belelóg a csésze.  
A kacér mosoly mögül előtörnek a régi emlékek. Paul, amikor csak ül kacarászva törökülésben a padlón, ahogy hülyeségeket beszél, egy koszos cigivel a szája szélén.  
\- Te semmit sem változtál – sóhajtja, majd lehajtja a fejét a térdére. – Még mindig képes vagy szó nélkül ideállítani, és csak vigyorogni, mintha csak egy hétköznapi bájcsevej lenne – mormolja fülig érő szájjal.  
\- Még lehet az.  
\- Már hogy a francba lehetne? – vágja rá John, és egy mély levegőt szív magába. Cigit akar. Csak ha egyetlen egyszer is rágyújt idebenn, Yoko már leüvölti a fenébe, mert a gyereknek nem tesz jót. Mellesleg még ez a kicseszett Paul is itt van. – Azt akarod, hogy beszélgessünk a gyerekeinkről, és nagyra legyél vele, hogy milyen rohadt jó apa vagy, én meg nem? – tör ki belőle a válasz.  
\- Ha éppen veszekedni van kedved, felőlem mondhatod. Nekem az is mindegy, ha éppen a tegnapi időjárást akarod kitárgyalni, én csak látni akarlak – mondja ki Paul, és tényleg képes rá. John erre teljesen megremeg. Az egész testét átjárják ezek ez édes szavak, mintha csak 1964 lenne. Megint képtelen válaszolni. Erre hogyan is tudna?  
\- Akkor miért csak most jöttél? – nyögi végül ki, kissé reszkető hangon, míg elfekszik a kanapén, és a fallal kezd szemezni.  
\- Mert eddig menekültél előlem. Mikor visszautaztam Liverpoolba, te már rég eltűntél. – Ez igaz. John semmiképpen sem akart Paul szemébe nézni, azok után… De mostanában nem számított rá, hogy a beatle meglátogatja, egészen, amíg a portáról egy régi barátot be nem jelentettek.  
Ahogy meghallotta Billy mély hangján a szavakat, a telefon rögtön kiesett a kezéből, és csak dadogva tudott rá válaszolni, amint gyorsan felkaparta a földről a kagylót.  
Most meg csak ott ül, és nézeget jobbra-balra, orcáján egy aranyos vigyorral. Olyan, mint régen. Mr. Paul McCartney gyémántmosolya nem tud elkopni, egyszerűen nem hat rá az idő, és kész.  
\- Most is el kellene futnom – motyogja John gúnyos hangon, de most nem jön nevetés válaszol.  
\- Még megteheted – feleli kimérten, és ő is hátradől. Már nem mosolyog. A régmúlt sérelmei, akármennyire is szeretné, még a jelen gondtalansága felett állnak. Most nem kell a miatt aggódni, hogy egy nagyobb veszekedés, akár az egész életüket tönkreteheti, hiszen ez már megtörtént. Nem lesz könnyes búcsú, mikor Paul kilép az ajtón, és nem is kell rettegni a jövőtől. Ez a pillanat annál jóval rémisztőbb. Vajon John mit tesz az elkövetkezendő pillanatban? Mit fog mondani? Merre mozdul? Paul nem is mer odanézni.  
\- Nem akarok – válaszolja félvállról.  
\- Pedig te nem akarsz látni engem – leheli egy cseppnyi csalódottsággal a basszusgitáros, és elhatározza magát, hogyha John igent mond, már indul is.  
\- Azt akartam, hogy te keress meg engem. Hogy átutazz az egész világon, csak miattam, de nem jöttél. – Őszinte. Látva Paul lehorgasztott száját, már nem akarja megjátszani magát előtte. Ha már ő is kezdi elveszteni azt a mérhetetlenül nagy hitét, ő sem akar hazudni. Vár pár másodpercet, majd hevesen felül. – Baszd meg McCartney! Már rohadtul feladtam. Azt hittem már rég elfelejtettél, de pont most kellett idevonszolnod magad, mikor már pont kezdtelek elfelejteni. – harsogja, majd lendületesen feláll, az erkély felé indulva. Kinyitja a hatalmas üvegajtót, és remegő kezével előhalászik egy cigit a zsebéből. Amint az öngyújtóhoz ér, az csak nem akar meggyulladni. Erre Paul lép mögé, és nagyzolva odanyújtja a vadító, új gyújtóját, amit John csak gyorsan kikap a markából.  
\- Tudod -, sóhajtja, míg ő is elővesz egy ferde szálat -, féltem, hogy elküldesz a francba, vagy ilyesmi.  
\- Eleinte azt csináltam volna, csak aztán… - a ritmusgitáros elhalkul, és nem tudja folytatni. Inkább csak megtölti a tüdejét az édes füsttel, míg próbálja takargatni a cigi logóját. Ugyan az, mint amit Paul régen szívott.  
Az őszi szellő finoman simogatja a basszusgitáros hosszú haját, és a csálé nyakkendőjét. Fekete, az ingjén kívül mindene. – Mi vagy te, gyászhuszár? – jegyzi meg szarkasztikusan John, mire Paul elneveti magát.  
\- Nem tehetek róla, Linda csomagolja a cuccaimat – vigyorog.  
A ritmusgitáros ismét úgy érzi, mintha egy hétköznapi beszélgetés lenne. Pedig ők ketten ezt már nem engedhetik meg maguknak. Paul úgy is pár percen belül ráun a savanyú csendre, és elmegy. John meg, ismét magányosan fog itthon ülni, munkára kényszerülve, mikor semmi kedve hozzá. Ez a pillanat is véget fog érni, pont úgy, mint a többi. Semmi sem tart örökké.  
\- Egyébként te sem nézel ki túlvonzóan. Bizonyára megcsappant az őrült rajongólányok száma az utóbbi években – motyogja Paul mosolyogva.  
\- Meglepődnél – ül egy apró vigyor a szája szélére.  
\- Néha én is ilyen beteges fannak érzem magam – dől előre a basszusgitáros, míg egy nagy adag füstöt fúj ki.  
\- Hát, akkor nagy mázlid van, amiért beengedtelek – folytatja John, mire Paul kacagni kezd. Abban a pár pillanatban, mikor egymás mosolyát kémlelik, majd gyorsan elfordulnak, minden réginek tűnik. Ugyan csak szemernyi ideig, de minden tökéletes.  
\- Te még nem szoktál le róluk? – kérdezi Paul, míg még jobban előre hajol.  
\- Nem hinném, hogy lehetséges.  
\- És Yoko tudja?  
\- Pont annyira, amennyire Linda – sóhajtja John, míg a szájából áramló füsttel játszadozik. – Tud róla, de nem foglalkozik vele. Nem beszél róla. Megadja a szabadságot, mert úgy is ismer, hogy a végén mellette fogok kikötni, újra, és újra – húzza fel kényesen a vállát. - Gondolom Lin is ilyen, nem?  
\- De – vágja rá sebesen, majd lassan visszasétál a lakásba. Az egyik polchoz sétál, és a családi fotókat kezdi vizsgálgatni. Yoko és Sean. Sean. John és Sean. Yoko. Mintha csak egy szokásos, polgári lakás képei lennének. Paul hallja, ahogy az üvegajtó becsukódik, majd John ráveti magát a kanapéra.  
\- Szerinted hasonlít rám? – szól oda a ritmusgitáros hetykén.  
\- Kicsi rá az esély, hogy ne a te fiad legyen – feleli Paul felvont szemöldökkel, és lassan ő is visszasétál a díványhoz. – Esküdni mernék, hogyha lenne egy macskátok, fehér lenne, és Hópihének hívnák – vonja fel a szemöldökét, mire Johnból kifakad a nevetés, most először.  
\- Bevallom, néha kicsit már nekem is sok – kacarászik. – Gondold csak el, milyen fárasztó, amikor Yoko azzal zaklat, hogy a város másik végébe kell elmenni, csak hogy kapjunk egy kibaszott fehér széket. – Erre Paul is röhög, végre. Ez már mindkettőjüknek hiányzott.  
\- Néha csak azt kívánom, bárcsak végre lelőne az egyik ostoba rajongóm, és csinálnának az életem romantizált változatából egy rakás filmet – mormolja ismét a plafont bámulva.  
\- Ha a romantizálást kihagynák belőlük, akár pornónak is eladhatnák – vágja rá Paul, és megint csak nevetnek.  
\- John Lennon, a hatvanas évek szex-istene – kuncog, és már a bordái kezdenek remegni a nevetéstől, de Paul elhalkul. Arra gondol, ha John esetleg meghalna, vele mi történne. Véglegesen egyedül maradna, örökre. Ez csak elkeseríti, amiért külön ostorozza magát, mert már olyan jó kedve volt. Már csak a nevetéséért is megérte eljönnie. Igen. Ennyi elég is volt. Ennél jobb már nem lehet, mégsem akarja elrontani a pillanatot. Megvárja, amíg John elhalkul, majd sietve feláll, és sebesen az ajtó felé indul. John csak pár másodperccel később veszi észre, de rögtön utána rohan.  
Paul már félig belebújt a kabátjába, és már a cipő is a lábán. John hirtelen megragadja a karját, és feszesen a falhoz szorítja.  
\- Azt hiszed hagyom, hogy így elmenj? Lenne képed, ilyenkor lelépni? Elhúzni. Igen, abban már bőven van tapasztalatod – mondja a szemébe hangosan, hogy az arcukat csak pár centi választja el.  
\- Mégis mit akarsz tenni, hm? Megint játszod a jófiút? Mit akarsz, mit tegyek? Ennyi idő után, mit tudnék csinálni? – jön a válasz Paultól, aki próbál kiszabadulni a ritmusgitáros karjai közül, sikertelenül.  
\- Nem az én hibám, hogy ennyi éven át nem vetted a fáradtságot, hogy megkeress.  
\- Hogyan tudtalak volna, ha egyszerűen mindenkivel elhitetted, hogy én vagyok a legnagyobb riválisod?  
\- Jobb lett volna, ha mindenki megtudja az igazat? – kérdi gúnyosan John, mire Paul már nem próbálkozik. A karjai elgyengülnek, és csak bánatos tekintettel néz a padlóra. A ritmusgitáros erősen a falra csap, majd egész testével a másikra nehezedik. - Miért ennyire baszottul bonyolult minden? – suttogja. Erre a basszusgitáros gyorsan felemeli a kezeit, és John felsőjébe kapaszkodik, erősen megszorítva azt.  
\- Sajnálom! – mormolja Paul.  
\- Mégis mit, te idióta? – kérdez vissza John, remegő hangon.  
\- Hogy ma ide jöttem. Nem kellett volna, hogy felzaklassalak. Se téged, se magamat. Már mindkettőnknek családja van. Csak a gyerekes kíváncsiság vonzott ide. Tudni akartam, mi lesz, ha eljövök – súgja a John fülébe.  
\- Szóval te így hívod a szerelmet…


End file.
